


Shortest route

by bookwyrm



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugenides goes by the most direct path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortest route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninedaysaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninedaysaqueen/gifts).



> ninedaysaqueen requested Gen being acrobatic, so I illustrated the scene in _King of Attolia_ where Gen crosses the rafters on his way to his room after being caught and sent to bed by his god.
> 
> This will look best if you turn up your monitor brightness.


End file.
